As the power output of internal combustion engines increase, the cooling requirements correspondingly increase. Conventional cooling systems direct coolant flow from the cylinder block to the cylinder head using a cylinder head gasket. It has been observed, however, that some high output engines require additional cooling in specific regions of the cylinder head such as, for example, near the exhaust ports; the injectors; and the intake ports. It has further been observed that conventional cooling systems relying on a cylinder head gasket to direct coolant flow cannot direct enough coolant to the exhaust ports, the injectors, and the intake ports to adequately cool high output engines.